Sherlolly Prompts
by TheOneWithWheelsASH
Summary: Sherlolly Prompts sent to me
1. Science Flirting

Juldooz: On Tumblr sent me the prompt: Sherlolly witty, science-flirting in the lab. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"I am a chemist. Do you want to let me experiment with you?" Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrows at Molly as he looked up from his microscope.

Molly giggled "What type of experiment do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe a bit of what we did last night and then throw in a bit of what we did this morning and I think the results will be interesting but most definitely satisfactory."

"I like the sound of that."

The Detective and Pathologist were becoming comfortable with each other in the lab. Since the phone call, they had to find a new normal. A normal that involved a lot of flirting. Their style.

* * *

Molly was working on a body when Sherlock and John walked in.

"You raise my dopamine levels." She smiled at him

"As you do mine" he smiled as he walked round to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm a doctor," John groaned. "I know what that means."

* * *

A few days later the three of them were in the lab again. It was days like this Molly wondered if John ever went to his job.

As she dissected a human heart, she remembered she wasn't sure if Sherlock was staying with her tonight or if he was having a night at Baker Street.

"Sherlock, want to test the spring constant of my mattress tonight?"

The detective grinned. "Yes, Molly, that sounds delightful."

"You do know any normal couple would ask 'are you staying at mine tonight?'" John said frustratedly.

* * *

Molly enjoyed that Sherlock would sometimes sit with her now when she did paperwork in her office, she loved hearing about his cases. Especially the one he'd just finished where he spent the last twenty-four hours searching for a missing horse.

"You must be tired after that case, Consulting Detective."

"I'm a chemist Molly. Give me a squeeze and see what kind of reaction you get," he said as he locked her office door.

"I swear I will lose my job because of you."

"Don't worry, Mycroft would get it back for you," Sherlock said between kisses.

* * *

Lestrade was in the lab with them waiting for results for a case. He'd been warned by John about the flirting but wasn't sure that it was real.

"So Molly, how did you and Sherlock meet exactly?"

"Oh, we were at university together but we didn't have any classes."

"Are you sure we didn't have classes together before? I could have sworn that we had chemistry together." Sherlock smiled.

Greg still wasn't sure if he liked this playful joke side of the detective or if he preferred when he was more like a robot.

* * *

"Hey Molly," Sherlock said when they were alone in the lab. "do you know there's gravity on earth?"

"Yes Sherlock I did and thanks to that you were able to fall off Bart's"

"Molly if there was no gravity on this planet, I would still fall for you."

"Do you mean off Bart's or in love?

"Both," he said as he kissed her.

* * *

"I think we got everything we need, just need to head back to the crime scene," Sherlock said to Greg and John all prepared to leave the lab. "Thank you for the help, Molly. I should be home for tea."

"It was my pleasure, Sherlock." Molly smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. After doing so she whispered something in his ear. "After the case do you want to help me prove that the Big Bang isn't just a theory?"

Sherlock nodded as he rushed out of the lab., leaving behind a very confused John and Greg. A moment later Sherlock's head was back around the door. "Hurry up, I have a case to solve." He winked at Molly and was out the door again, this time with John and Greg trailing behind.

It was one of the quickest cases Sherlock had ever solved. His mind had been elsewhere waiting to test Molly's theory.

* * *

Thanks to goodshipsherlollipop for beta reading this for me


	2. I'll hold your hair Just

**Notes: Anonymous sent me Concern Prompt 'I'll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths." **

**This is what I came up with. Not Beta read any mistake are my own Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock walked into Molly's bathroom with a mug of ginger tea in his hand. His mother had suggested it to him once he shared the news and sworn her to secrecy. "I've made you the tea."

Molly's head rested on the edge of the toilet seat. "Thanks," she lifted her head and reached for the mug quickly taking a sip and then handing it back to Sherlock.

Sherlock sat it down on the side of the bath as he sat on the floor next to her. "Mummy said it helped when she was pregnant with me."

"It helps a little." Molly quickly lifted her head positioning it back over the toilet. "Oh, I feel sick again."

'I'll hold your hair. Just take deep breaths." Sherlock said as he brought the bits of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

While he held Molly's hair, he rubbed circles on her back. Hoping it helped. He was the one who had gotten her into this situation.

After Molly finished retching, she sat back against the bath as Sherlock handed her back the tea. "I think I'm okay for now."

"I thought morning sickness only lasted for the first trimester. You're now in your second is this normal?"

"Sherlock it varies for every different woman. Some woman have to deal with it for the whole nine months."

Sherlock shivered at the thought.

Molly leaned into him resting her head on his chest. "I'm only just into the second trimester."

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, guess it means we will have to start telling people soon."

"My work trousers have felt started too tighter and my jumpers can't cover it forever." Molly agreed.

They conceived baby Holmes only two months after Sherrinford and even though it wasn't entirely planned the soon to be parents wouldn't change it for the world. Now five months on it felt like a distant memory.

"I wonder what John's reaction will be?" Sherlock spoke.

It surprised John when Sherlock and Molly had told them about their relationship a month after Sherrinford. At first, John thought Sherlock was only faking the relationship to try to save his friendship with the pathologist after that terrible phone call. But he had since come round and realised that Sherlock was happy and there was nothing fake about his love for Molly.

"He will be happy" Molly reassured him. "Might make a joke saying that we really rushed it, but he will be happy for us… and you.

He turned to Molly kissing the top of her hair. "Thanks for always knowing what to say."

"Thanks again for the tea. Do you want to tell John tonight when we go over to his for tea?"

Sherlock shook his head as his hand moved to the small bump that was growing bigger day by day. "No, we can tell him next week. This little secret. The baby. I just want it to be ours for a little while longer."

* * *

**Notes: There it is. I enjoyed writing this. Hope you all like it. **


	3. House Hunting

Notes: Mizjoely gave me the prompt: House hunting

* * *

"Sherlock, I do not want to move into a house you solved a case in," Molly said from her position on the sofa in their Baker Street living room.

"But Molly," he pouted from his chair. "It's the perfect house for us."

"I don't care, I don't want to live somewhere we're all I'll be able to think about is that you solved a case and the details about said case instead of it being a family home."

"Fine," the detective gave up. "Guess, I'll look on Rightmove again." He picked up his laptop and started to look again.

* * *

1.

"So this is the first house I'll be showing you today," Joe the overly cocky and new estate agent said walking them into the hallway.

The walls were horrible dam, and Molly couldn't help but notice the smell of mould. "Is this place okay?"

"It just needs a bit of TLC."

"Is the rest of the house like this?" Molly enquired.

"Yes, it is and like a said with a bit of care and work it will be good as new. And you I'm sure you look like the type of people to do that." Joe said again hoping his over confidence would get him a sale.

Sherlock's eyebrows raised. "We both have full time paying jobs." Molly elbowed him in the ribs. "Molly has a full time paying job. We do not have time to fix up a house."

"So not the house for you?"

Molly shook her head. "Can we go to the next place, please?"

* * *

2.

"Now I know you were looking for lovely sized bedrooms." Joe said as they stood on the top floor of their second house. "This house fitted the description well of the type of garden you wanted and the good thing about this flat is the owner is willing to sell it fully furnished."

"Yes, the garden was wonderful." Molly agreed. "And that's good not having to buy extra furniture -

"What wrong with the bedrooms?" Sherlock interrupted, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well, you should probably see for yourself."

Joe pushed opened the door to bedroom number one to a tiny box. That looked cramped with a wardrobe and a bedside table.

"Where is the bed?" Molly asked, looking around the cramped room.

Joe walked into the room and opened up the wardrobe to reveal a pull out a small pull out bed that would never fit Sherlock in a million years. "Surprise. This is very modern and helps with space."

"I'd like to see the master bedroom." Sherlock said rudely.

"This is the master bedroom." Joe confirmed.

Molly felt confused. "How is this the master bedroom?"

"The other one doesn't have room for a bedside cabinet." Joe could sense they didn't approve. "So onto house number three?"

Sherlock and Molly both nodded.

* * *

3.

The whole house was lovely Sherlock and Molly couldn't deny it. Perfect size rooms. A kitchen that Molly could bake to her heart's content. There was just one problem. Well two.

"AS YOU CAN SEE THE GARDEN IS A LOT SMALLER THAN THE OTHER PROPITY." Joe yelled a train went past.

"IT SMALLER THAN A STAMP." Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"AND THE TRAINS WOULD BE-" Joe yelled as the train finally passed by, "a regular occurrence."

"How often do they go pass?" Molly asked.

"Every few minutes or so. It's something you will get used to after a while. I'll just leave you two to talk between yourself for a few minutes." Joe walked away from the couple.

Molly bit her lips. "The house is nice."

Sherlock looked back at the building then at Molly. "Yes, plenty of space for us."

"But" Molly began as a new train came past.

"I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO THINK PROBERLY IN MY MIND PLAECE WITH THIS THING GOING PAST EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY." Sherlock yelled.

"SO ON TO HOUSE NUMBER 4." Molly held out her hand for them both to go find Joe.

* * *

4.

Sherlock and Molly stood in the living room they could hear music coming through the walls it wasn't over disrupting, but it was definitely noticeable.

"Well, I can tell you really like this place." Joe beamed at them with a fake smile.

"I absolutely love it. What do you think Sherlock?" Molly said looking up at him.

"It's nice but I'm not sure it's us."

"The bedroom are nice and it not so far that you can't make it into the city at a moment's notice and no train on your back garden this time."

"The neighbours sound loud." Sherlock pointed out.

The music suddenly stopped, and a woman's voice could be heard clear as day. "Oscar, you need to sort this all out. I am not going ahead with this until you talk to her."

"Yes, but she is scary when he is angry. I was hoping it would all blow over in a week." a man's voice replied.

"I can be scary when I'm angry. Talk to your mother." A moment later the music was back on.

"Great, it will be living like in a soap opera." Sherlock moaned.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not just them who live next door it's a multi-occupancy." Joe explained.

"Then it really will be like a soap opera." Sherlock replied.

Walking outside Joe, Sherlock and Molly came face to face with potential their neighbour. "Oh, hello." The woman said. They recognised her voice as the one that had been yelling just a few moments earlier. "You looking at the place?"

"Obviously." Sherlock replied.

"Ignore him." Molly said. "Yes, we are it seems nice here."

"Oh yes, it is. This is the house I plan to spend the rest of my life in I'm Donna by the way." She reached out to shake their hands.

"I'm Molly and this Sherlock."

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar." Donna said looking up at Sherlock. "The detective who fake his death." As Donna shook Sherlock's hand, she stroked his arm. "Just so you know I believed nothing that journalist wrote about you."

Molly looped her arm around Sherlock's other arm and pulled him away gently. "Yes, well, we better get going got another house to see. Coming Sherlock."

"It was lovely to meet you." Donna called to them as they walked away.

"She was nice." Sherlock said smugly. "I think I'm going to like it."

Molly gave Sherlock a look that reminded him of the one she gave in the train guy's house all those years ago.

"Though that Oscar sounds like he would lower my IQ"

"So onto the next house?" Molly asked.

"Fifth house is the charm."

* * *

5.

Sherlock walked around the home like he well owned the place. Before Joe could even say what was the next room, Sherlock said it first. The detective generally looked happy as they viewed every room.

Molly couldn't deny the place was perfect. All five bedroom, she still couldn't believe it when Joe said that were absolutely lovely.

The kitchen and dining room was also lovely. Even after walking round the garden, which reminded her so much of the one at Sherlock's parent house. One they were back inside the house Joe spoke to them both.

"It seems like you both really like this place how about I give you a moment?"

After Joe was out of the room. Molly asked a question that was on her mind. "Sherlock how do you know where everything is, we just got here?"

For once, Sherlock was lost for words. "Um well I've been looking at online, so I just know it from there. "

Molly could see through him. "This is the crime house, isn't it?"

Sherlock nodded, knowing there was no point in lying. "Yes, this is the crime house."

Molly laughed. "I should be mad at you, but I can't this house is bloody lovely. Though don't be too smug about that, I can still be mad if I want to."

"I knew it would be perfect for us." Sherlock smiled coming up to Molly and hugging putting his hand on her abdomen. "For all three of us"

Molly bit her lip knowing she would have to tell him she turned around so she could look at him. "Actually, it will be four of us."

Sherlock's eyes went wide. "Two." He managed to get the words out.

"Yep ... I found out yesterday when your case ran over. I wasn't your how to say. It okay?"

Sherlock nod still processing the news

"And the garden is big enough for a dog don't you think?" Molly said.

"Yes." Sherlock said as he kissed Molly. "I love you Molly."

"It a good thing you married me then isn't. I love you too Sherlock."

After a moment he pulled away. "So you want to buy the place."

Molly nodded. "Yes. This definitely feels like a home for us. May I ask what was the case you solved her?"

As Sherlock walked to talk to Joe, he quickly turned back to her. "Child had a cat stuck up a tree in the back garden. I was walking past after a different case and was a bit bored so I thought I could help."

* * *

Notes: Hope you liked it.


End file.
